1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to an improvement in a weft picking device of an air jet loom, and more particularly to an arrangement of auxiliary nozzles to prevent the rubbing contact of the auxiliary nozzles with warp yarns.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In connection with air jet looms of the type wherein conveying a weft yarn into the shed of warp yarns is achieved at least under the influence of air jets from auxiliary nozzles, the auxiliary nozzles are disposed spaced one from the other and along a weft guide channel. Accordingly, the auxiliary nozzles unavoidably come into rubbing contact with the warp yarns when a reed moves forward during the beating-up motion thereof and when the reed moves backward after completion of the beating-up motion. Such rubbing contact will cause the warp yarns to become nappy while inviting mispick due to the incomplete shedding of the warp yarns.